Sinners and Saints
by Playing4Keeps
Summary: After the war the world took to new light. Love, laughter and years of peace. The blindness of happy times allowed a darkness to once again fester in anguish and pain. A darkness in which the wizarding world has never seen. Our heros are tested to their limit with the help of unlikely friends,but not all is as it appears. (A test story. Not a very fast updating one. First go at it)
1. Silent Voices

_**Ok, so this is my first story.**_

 _ **Disclaimers: I am not a professional. Some facts of the original story may be a little bit skewed bare with me. This won't be a fast up dating story. I apologize. Just trying it out and seeing how I like it.**_

 _ **I do not own Any Harry potter.**_

* * *

There are multiple sayings that float throughout the air. Each one as cryptic as the next. For instance, _' Misery loves company'_ , a popular one amongst the general population. _'Better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all'_ , is this really true? If you really take into perspective what you are saying when you utter that line, is it really true?

The final one, the final saying that brings all certainty to a screeching halt. _'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'_ . In this one particular line infinite possibilities race on throughout the mind. Who is this woman and how was she scorned? Is it even a woman? What fury can they unleash that hell itself cowers away from them?

Just questions and more questions followed by self-medicated answers. The date was the 2nd of May 2008 in the harsh winter of United Kingdom. This day was special to the entire world that could produce magic. The 10th year anniversary to the fall of Voldemort and most of his followers. Also, this day stood as a mark of all who fought and died bravely to free the wizarding world.

The first 6 years was bit of a festival to relish in the joy of the lives that are free and the celebrated memory of loved ones. Dances were frequent; laughter rang out, in what seemed like the country, from door to door. The people became ignorant and decadent. They forgot quickly the world could relapse and send everything bright back into darkness.

What was it that brought the first Dark Lord to power in the first place? The temperament of a young boy left to fester to the point of derangement? The rose colored glasses glued on which led to blind vision as a maturing young adult spread his personal hatred amongst weak minds or like views. Needless to say it was an ocean full of cold water to the face when once again; the people were faced with darkness and oppressions from one that cleverly rose to power.

* * *

Green eyes soaked up the many names written on the wall in front of him. Heavy heart nearly bursting with sorrow and guilt. He had been here many times before silently begging for forgiveness. The pictures donated from families greeted him with warm smiles and waves. He had none to offer them in return. Untidy, black hair whipped through the wind and a lone tear starting a path for the rest that would soon follow. Ten years of this. To the outside world he was a man, built strong and knowledgeable. Inside he was the same child that lost so much, gave everything he had, and at the same time nothing. The child that fought alongside others to help free the world, the boy who lived. His green eyes scanned across the wall and fell on one name in particular.

 _Ronald Billius Weasley_

 _War Hero_

 _'_ _Golden trio Member'_

 _1 March, 1980- 5 May, 2002_

It's too much and the boy who lived broke down and wept. There was nothing, no way to see this coming. There was no signs…well, there were signs. In fact the man had went over every little detail in his mind to see what he missed, what he choose to ignore.

A small hand squeezed his shoulder in comfort. "I miss him too, love." Her voice soft and welcomed to his broken state. "I'm sorry Gin, it's just so hard. I could have saved him, I could have done something if-" His sobs rack through the grounds.

"You didn't know. It's not your fault, Harry. We all should have seen the signs and stopped this." Now tears spilled down her freckled cheek and her husband pulls her to his chest. The picture of their slain brother smiling kindly at them doing nothing to sooth them.

Heavy footsteps approach the two but neither moved. "Forgive me, we must go. The order is waiting." The rough voice croaked out to the couple. It was clear that he too had shed tears and wished he didn't have to break them up.

"Harry, we have to go." Ginny calls to her shaking husband. Reluctantly, the man turned to face their new arrival. Draco had maintained much of his boyish looks with hints of light stubble on his chin. His ever so blonde hair slicked back and his body dressed to perfection.

The war changed everything that was Draco Malfoy, snobbish pureblood, into a man worthy to be called friend. His actions, not so honorable at first, turned out to be worth its weight in gold after it all ended. The boy shown great knowledge and a kind spirit through his upbringing. The quick wit with spells, and more so potions, lead him to become one of the best potions masters Hogwarts has ever seen. When the couple turned towards him he offered the little ginger a short hug. Afterwards he took his new found brother into his arms tightly with little murmurs of thank yous and I'm sorrys. With a final glance the small group apparated to their meeting.

* * *

The house at 12 Grimmauld Place was alerted to the light pop of their travel. Little feet came running down the stairs towards them. "Mum!" The one word shouted as Ginny was barreled into by her youngest and only daughter. Next, hard stomping with sounds of fighting also approached them.

"Move! Dad! Mum! Get off!"

"Your fault! Mum Tell'em to move!" Two wild boys fought their way to their parents and sister.

"Boys, stop fighting and act your age." Harry 'fathers' to them with hints of amusement coloring his tone. The playful glint in his wife's eyes didn't go unnoticed by him as well. The oldest, James Sirius Potter, was the more playful of the three. A signature smirk almost always on his face. Dark, curly hair that nearly covered his brown eyes. He was the first out of his match with his brother to reach his dad, mother and uncle.

"That wasn't very nice, James. Apologize to your brother." The stern voice made the boy flinch and immediately do so. Albus, the middle child, was just like his father to the letter. Untidy, jet black hair, piercing green eyes, and shy almost awkward demeanor to boot. All three as lovely as their mother but the winner was their sister.

Strawberry red hair like her mother, light brown eyes, and cute little freckles on her cheeks. The children had missed their parents terribly and normally clung to them after such travels. They've only been to the memorial once, except for lily, before they were forced to wait safely indoors until their parents returned. The days had come to this for them. Although they didn't understand completely they didn't question their parents motives.

"Have you been good to your godfather boys?"

"They've been about as good as young boys could be." A voice muses out to the gathering crowd. One tall, gruff Neville Longbottom joined them with smiles to the two young ones.

"Somehow I'm more worried by that." Harry quips embracing the longtime friend and order member. "Don't fret Harry, they were perfect. Neville just likes his dramatics." Luna Lovegood, now Longbottom, jest to her sheepish husband. The pair made a good coupling to everyone.

"Draco, your mother owled." At the news the slytherin excuses himself to attend to the matter. "Has everyone gathered?" Harry asks now holding his daughter. Both Neville and Luna nod. Harry sighs tightly and lowers his precious cargo back to the ground.

"You lot go on and play upstairs and please stay there. I don't want you snooping around like last time, James." He gives a pointed looked to his eldest who now has a mischievous glint and trademark smirk. Harry smiles and ruffles his not so neat hair while Ginny fixes it. The pair of boys fight their way back upstairs with the little ginger hot on their heels. When the coast was clear, they made their way into the dining room where the rest awaited them.

"How's your mum, Draco?" The man flinches at the question but stabilizes quickly. "She's ok. Just checking in on us." His answer left for questions but the golden boy didn't want to upset his friend any further. Once the silencing charm was cast the meeting was underway. Around the table sat both old and new members from the first and second war. Neville, Luna, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Dean, Seamus, Andromeda Tonks, Minerva, Kingsley, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, Bill, and Fleur. Stern and grim faces gazed to one another waiting for Kingsley to begin.

The man took his stand and finally addressed the room. "As I'm sure you've all heard there has been more attacks around the ministry and the country. Reports of missing persons and killings have increased in pattern as well." All nod and murmur at the news. "There are whispers of the head mastermind moving to gather followers." Kingsley pauses carefully unsure as how to phrase this next part for Harry's sake. "They are saying that a new Dark Lord is taking power."

"It can't be!" Harry's outburst startles the room. "It can't be true! Voldemort is dead and his followers are either dead with him or locked up!"

"But there are still those that pose a threat to our world and people. Surely you haven't forgotten?" Harry's jaw clenches and his fist tightens. Ginny, catching on to the oncoming anger places a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"No, I haven't forgotten, but I refuse to believe this." Seamus, the voice that has been trying to make him see reason, hardens his gaze on the golden boy.

"Just because you refuse to believe doesn't make it not true. You have to see the facts, Harry. The couples killed in their homes, attacks in both our world and the muggle world, your own brother-in-law! Cut down like nothing! All these facts laid in front of you, all these years with cold hard proof and you still can't believe it!"

His tone softens and eyes take one of sorrow for his friend. "She's not coming back, mate."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Harry was on his feet grasping for his wand ready to hex the member of their group. Both Draco and Ginny hold him back as Seamus sits stock still awaiting his punishment. He knew what he was doing and what the consequences held when he mentioned _her_. It was a touchy subject for the golden boy and bringing it up was certain anger and denial from the boy who lived.

In truth it sadden him just as much to force the truth in front of Harry giving him no place to hide. Once the commotion settled a bit, Kingsley continued on. "There has been postings of a mark going around. More and more sited throughout the places where death has been or will come." The tall, dark skinned man passes around pictures to the order of said mark.

The simple picture held the head of a lion skull, dark and menacing to look at. It's mane intact telling that it was in fact a lion. A crown of dead roses and thorns atop its boney head. Faintly in the bush of thorns, a serpent was spotted. A single bloody tear falling from its right eye socket. Much like Voldemort's mark, it moved when active. A man being brought into custody in the picture was showing off his mark on his right forearm. The lion skull was roaring with intensity while the serpent slithered throughout the crown.

It was a creepy feeling to watch and everything about it screamed dread and pain. Draco studied the information with care. He has seen this mark before. Years ago but a certain place and time escaped him at the moment. Harry, like the others, stared at the photo in misery. Each movement of it brought him closer to accepting the fact that there was in deed a new Dark Lord upon them.

* * *

Clouds moved in each one as dark as the one before. A storm was creeping up on them. Ready to dose them with heavy rain and sharp lightening to fit the mood. Far off in the lands of the English Wizarding world stood a dark manor three stories high. The old Victorian style house was kept nicely, the land around it was dead. A garden adorned the back yard full of crumbling leaves and vines snaking their way around. Grown up statues and a fountain in the front. Cold, hard steel gate shutting out the world outside. The current and constant weather matching the dark, crusty look to everything.

Inside the noble home, a grand staircase on both sides leading up to the second and third level. Dust was starting to collect upon the items around. In truth it was somewhat of a museum. Treasured furniture sat still, fine china virtually unused and a lone occupant shut up tightly in the master study. Not a sound was heard throughout the house. The figure sat sullenly in the high chair, sweaty hands clutched on to a picture frame so tight it would crack at any moment.

It was of two people, both women, smiles so wide their faces could split. One happily twirling the other in companionship. The other, laughing at their shorter counterpart's antics. They would turn and laugh before turning to the holder and waving. A single tear dropped onto the picture and it sounded like a bomb going off in the still house. The weight of it so heavy it almost cracked the frame. A boney, pale hand reaches shakily up to the source of the leaky part. For the past 6 years on this day it has always been the same for them. Sitting in the room alone with this picture and their sorrow.

The figure slams the picture back onto the mantel and stands knocking the chair over. It doesn't stop there as spells are cast destroying the room in the fury. Wood splintered and feathers floated around the room from the discarded furniture. The sound vibrated the entire house with each cast of their wand. After a while the house settled back into it's still, quiet state. In the middle of the desecrated room stood the now shaking figure.

5'7 in height with a lean and somewhat malnourished body, trembling pink lips, and long brown hair. She'd changed over the years, from a young girl to a full adult with promise, to this. A strong, furious shell of a woman. The tears flew heavily from sunken, dead brown eyes and each breath harsh and heavy. Gone was Hermione Granger, Brightest Witch of her Age, in place was The Dark Mistress, Most Ruthless Witch in History.

And she would make them pay, she would make them all pay.

* * *

 _ **So There's the first chapter. Remember this isn't a fast updating story. It's merely a test run. I may take it down . I'm not sure. Either way, enjoy all the same.**_


	2. Haunting Shadows

_**So test run number two. So far I'm ok with it. I think this may be a good thing.**_

 _ **I do not own Harry Potter or anything of J. K. Rowling's**_

* * *

After the meeting Mrs. Weasley had taken to fixing dinner for the remaining people in the house. Draco wanted to make sure his friend was ok so he sought out to find the sulking man.

"Knock, knock." He raps lightly on the door before pushing it in. Harry turns to him with a small smile and waves him in. "You're pale enough Harry, the last thing you need is to shut yourself away in a dark room." The potions master jokes while drawing the curtains back letting in the evening sun.

"The way I see it I'm still a good bit of shades darker than you." The two men chuckle as Draco takes his seat in front of Harry. A slight pause fills the room before the blonde breaks it.

"You know Seamus doesn't mean any ill will towards you, mate." Harry nods in agreement.

"I know. It still doesn't make it any less hard to hear."

"I understand, truly I do. They were like kin to me as well Harry." Harry tenses but slinks back into his chair. "Will it ever get any easier?" Draco has never sugar coated anything for his friend. Even when they were enemies.

"I'm afraid that wound will never heal. But, we are creatures of adaptation. If anything at all, we will survive. If there's one thing that you've done all your life Potter, it is survive."

A strong pale hand was cast on the tearing man's shoulder. The conversation wasn't missed by the nosey listeners from around the house. "Come, Molly will skin me alive if I don't have you proper and prim for dinner."

The dark haired man was pulled to his feet and lead out of the room with an arm around his shoulder. When the pair reached the dining room once more, subtle looks of thanks floated to the Malfoy patriarch. Light conversation and playful antics of the children were heard around the room. Kingsley, Mr. Weasley, and Minerva took their leave to spearhead patrol detail and interrogations of suspects. It didn't help that later on that evening a tribute festival was going to be held. With the growing rumors and suspicions people were eager to bombard the ministry for answers. The plates cleared and all that was left was conversation about this year's festival.

* * *

The crowd roared to life at the reenactment of the final battle. Harry sat stone solid as his actor portrayed his finale moves. It was the same every year and he always wished to disappear. The actors for Ron and _her_ devastated him even more. The golden trio that fought so valiantly was no more and no one really knew why. Harry himself didn't know why.

He scanned the other box seats in search of familiar faces. All gave him sympathetic looks understanding what this was doing to the family man. His children cheered at the scene and his wife sat just as uncomfortable as he was. When the time came for the War Victors to take the stage, Harry found his support in the hand of his wife and brother Draco. The pain made his feet like lead and his head spin.

"Now a few words from our hero since the beginning. The boy who lived and the leader of the 'Golden Trio', Harry Potter!" The thunderous boom of the fans chanting his name did nothing to quell his nausea.

Harry stumbled forward towards the microphone. His vision blurred and sound became fleeting, he was losing it. His breath quickened and there was a moment's pause before he was to turn tail and run. A hand settles on his arm and he turns to face the blonde man.

"We're right here." He whispers to the panicking man. "All of us." He finishes turning Harry to look at the order standing a few inches behind him. His eyes catch his wife's as she stills her features with comfort for him. A short nod to her and Harry is back facing his people.

"It has been 10 long years since the second war. 10 years of adjusting to the right way of life. 10 years of being FREE!" The crowd roars at his words before settling again.

" Although the years have given us a chance to rebuild our great world, we must remember the lives that were paid to give us this freedom. The ones that paid the ultimate price so that we could be all that we could be." Harry stood a bit taller at this point. His chest poked out and his voice carried far beyond the stadium. Every eye and ear was one him feeding off of his every syllable. He had found his stride and was taking them all to tomorrow with his words.

" We can never forget the ones that we called friend, family, or lover. Never cast out the will to learn from the many that paved the way for our future! May we create a better tomorrow for our children, and our children's children! …May we remain free." Harry stepped back as the crowd once more erupted into a fury of applause for dark haired man.

During the celebration, the clouds rolled in the dark night at an alarming rate. Thunder struck causing the crowd to murmur in confusion. Black and grey smoke whipped through the air landing in the center of the stadium. Some passed through the crowd causing cries of worry before landing. The order sprang to attention along with various members of the ministry. Wands were drawn as some families apparated to safety. The last, was a miniature tornado of smoke crackling with lights in the center of the group. They stood a few feet from the order wands drawn to their opponents. When the smoke cleared from the center there stood in all her furious glory, Hermione Granger.

The crowd gasped and whispered to each other at the site of the missing trio member. She stood stiff and shadowed everyone in her path despite being shorter than some. Her once unruly hair of curls now tamed and bit thin. Sunken in cheek bones along with her thin body but by no means frail. The eyes held the money, riddled with fire and hatred of which the world has never seen. Harry was in awe at seeing his once proud friend look so, so…decrepit.

"What a lovely gathering. I must have missed my invitation. Or did you just not invite me, Kingsley?" At being addressed, the man stiffens, face full of determination. "That can't be, I am a member of the famous 'Golden Trio' after all." Her sneer on the familiar name made some of the order cringe.

"So it's true then? You are on the dark side now?" The once proud lion turns her attentions to Seamus, a domineering smirk on her lips.

"The dark side, ha! What dark side? Even when I was in the light it was 'dark' as you say. This is all just a game, a sham if you will. I merely became aware and got out before I became a bigger pawn than I was."

She moves to watch her old friend now. The man looks tired and weak in her eyes. Perhaps the family life hasn't been suitable for him. "Ah, Harry Potter. The boy that wouldn't stay dead. You look tired old friend." Harry stands next to Ginny shocked at seeing her again. It's been close to 7 years since they've talked. The last night of their solid friendship still rang in his mind.

"Oh Harry, it's rude to stare, honey." This seems to snap the man out of his stupor and lets him shuffle forward a hair.

"Mione, what happened to you?"

"You know damn well what happened to me! Or maybe you don't since you choose to be blind to anything other than yourself." the woman turns to the remaining crowd with her arms out.

"Feast your eyes on the great Harry Potter! The noble man who fought so bravely to 'free' you all. The hero that was prophesized to destroy the darkness." She then turns back to Harry with clenched fist and no mercy for the former friend. "The boy who recklessly ignores his friends and responsibilities."

"Harry did all he could for this world, it's not his fault that you became the evil bitch that you are!" Ginny grinds out just as the dark witch was unfixing her gaze on them.

"Ginerva Weasley, or is it Potter now? Still naive I see, just like your brother. How is Ron these days?" Ginny steps forward, wand drawn only to be pulled back by both Draco and Seamus.

"I swear I'll kill you, you bitch. Mark my words, I will end you!" The dark mistress laughs heartily at the younger witch. "Ah god I swear that's the first time I've truly laughed, Ginerva. Thank you for that." Ginny struggled in the arms of her two captors to charge at the woman but couldn't break free.

"Ron was a great man, a man you cut down in cold blood!"

"Your brother was a swine! Not fit to have the magic run through his veins! His ancient idealistic views crippled his ability to move forward. He was a cruel man and didn't hesitate to push his ideas on others he deemed unjust. You're an idiot if you believe that there was anything good about _Ronald Billius Weasley_!"

The name spat like a bad taste in her mouth. To say that everyone was unnerved was a gross understatement. The people all but coward in the presences that was 'The Dark Mistress' and her followers. The troubled woman is just about to foam at the mouth at this point.

"All of you in some way, shape or form is guilty of forsaking human duties. Guilty of turning the other way because it inconvenienced you. At fault for turning your backs because you 'wanted to stay out of it'." The last words turned back to Harry and recognized. The man paled at the statement remembering the very day he said them to his now fallen companion.

The crazed woman laughs and scoffs at his extra light face. Just as Harry was to pass out from overexertion Draco catches him before looking back to the center of attention. The dark mistress's laugh stops short upon seeing the blonde male. Their eyes lock for a moment, candy brown meets ice blue. A shade that can only be passed down through heritage. The arena was holding their breath as the two magic beings held their gaze on one another. The dark witch starts shaking as the blond man is still supporting his weak pal.

"Mistress?" A man checks in with his leader after it become apparent that she is caught up. The dark mistress then comes enraged and growls turning away from the war hero.

"Here me now, from this point forward, I am at war with the world and everyone in it! There will be no place you can hide, no place to run to for safety. I. Will. End. You!" The woman takes her wand and wordlessly strikes a man in the stadium, her henchmen take the time to follow, some defending her, others joining in on her attack on the wizarding world. People resumed all panic as screams filled the air. Spells and cruses flooded the field, aurors and dark followers attacked and defended each other. The mistress was wild but calculating in each attack. Cries of anger and glee flowing freely from her mouth.

Ginny took the time to escape from the arms holding her to charge her fellow Gryffindor. As soon as the spell passed her lips, aimed at the enraged woman, she is flown back by a counter attack from said woman. The order was unprepared for this. Even with the security, they didn't recognized that an attack to this magnitude would fall upon them. They retreated to safety. As Harry was to be taken away, one more look was given to the dark witch. One pair of hate and the other of deep pain. The last he heard was a whisper and a promise,

" I will see you again soon, Harry." A mean shiver ran through the man's body from the evil tone of it.

* * *

The day started like all others for the Malfoy matriarch. Although the sun was bright and shinning, the mood was cold and detached. Ten years of being free from the madman that once ruled. She was a grateful, don't get her wrong, but so very incomplete and guilty. Time seemed to just fly by for all around her but for her, she was stuck in one memory. For being in her mid 40's she kept her appearance well. Not that it wasn't expected for a wife of a noble pureblood family. Long blond hair with streaks of black in it rolled into a tight French bun. Traditional Malfoy family robes slimly fitted to her form. A glass of fire whiskey clutched in her hand as she sat in her family room facing the raging fire. Many days were spent like this when she wasn't to attend a gala, or lavish meeting. A heavy sigh leaves her lips while watching the fire dance in place. This was supposed to be her big break, her moment to become better than a lap dog for her husband. Instead she hid like a coward behind years of conditioning and pride. Scared away from happiness because she let herself be scared away. Another sip of the devils liquid. Her son had become the man she always knew he could be after the war. Once he removed himself from his father's thumb he took to new heights. Why couldn't she do the same? Surely Draco would help her, he offered many times before. The memory stuck with her, always pondered,

 _Memory_

 _"_ _Mother, I'm leaving." A tall Draco stood behind his mother, face full of seriousness. She turns and looks him dead in the eyes to find any doubt about his trip, she found none._

 _"You don't have to you know. We will stay out of your way; you don't have to leave your home." She pleaded._

 _"You know I have to. He will never let me go and be the man I should be. I'm tired of this, this pretending. I must live, do my part for the world I almost help destroy. Make a GOOD name for myself." She could cry from the pride and sadness she felt at his words. She knew her husband would never allow him to do such things. How dare her try and hold him back. She offered him a watery smile and approached him. Slim hands cupped his boyish face with love along with gentle kisses._

 _"I know, I know and I support you. I always have and I always will."_

 _"Come with me." It was a solid request. "I can't, he needs me here. I must due my duty." The young man scoffs at his mother._

 _"What duty? The duty of being his hand maid in every sense but title? He treats you like dirt and you know of the mistress he has taken for years. Even after his fall he has no shame. Please mother, come with me. We can do so much better." In her heart she knew this to be true but she was scared. Lucius wasn't the type of man to let things go easily. They would never stop being hounded by him. She let her hands fall to her sides along with her eyes. She grabs his bags that were set beside him and places them in his hands._

 _"I can't, but maybe you can live for the both of us. You have to go before he comes back. He won't let this go easily." Draco sighed sadly. This was it. He would likely never see his mother again, and if he did it would be a rare occurrence. "I suspect I'll be cut off after this stunt."_

 _"Don't worry about that. When the trust fund was made I made sure that you couldn't be cut out of anything. Your dear old mother is not a fool." Cherry red lips smirked to her boy. A final turn was made and before he parted he spoke once more. "You really do deserve better, mother." Then her son was gone._

 _A free man._

 _Memory End_

9 years of loneliness in the manor. The last spoken words of her son that wasn't on paper. It also wasn't the last time she had been asked to go away from that retched place. The next time was asked in even more desperation and pleading. Big eyes spilling tears for her, begging all that she was to leave and start anew. She once again, coward away for her 'duties'. When it counted most, she still couldn't go. Instead she met their cries with a cold sneer and harsh words. Fake malice crushing the last one that could have saved her. It will take her to her grave that memory.

Since _that_ night, she's become even colder, closed off, and unconcerned. She truly was an Ice Queen now. Another sip of the receding drink. She had had enough, she missed her son terribly. So, she stood and grabbed her coat while heading for the door. She would take small steps and this would start with visiting him. As she passed her husband's study little giggles and husky chuckles met her ears. The sound caused her to slow down but not stop. A slight feeling of disgust and self-hatred flew through her. She allowed this filth in her house? A slight pop and she was headed to 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

 _ **Another chapter. Thank you.**_


	3. Rules of Engagment

_**I do not own Harry potter**_

* * *

By the time the last flash of cruses flew, the once proud arena now acted as a devastating battle field. Hundreds were slaughtered and laid askew upon the damp ground. Those that survived wailed as they were either tortured or out of sheer fear to their fate to come. The mistress walked easily among the rest that were left. As she approached a particular man holding his now dead wife in his arms, she knelt down to his side.

"Why?" The man mumbled in his obvious distress. His green, watery eyes speaking to her tattered soul in volumes. She didn't sway to mercy in his gaze, no. She instead met it with recognition and understanding.

"Do you have children?" Her voice was low but strong as he shook his head no. "We were newly married. Barely a year together, this was supposed to be a vacation for us." His sobs once more racked the field and the mistress signaled for two of her followers.

The man was hauled to his feet and now stood before the mistress. He didn't even fight, seeming to have all will leaving his body. The woman studied the man under a careful eye, easy to not give away her thoughts at first. He looked back at her just as blankly. They stood there for about 10 minutes until he finally relented and his emotions took over. The more he thought about the day's events, the angrier he became. Before long, an unhealthy snarl left his mouth and he tried to lung at her. That was the reaction she was waiting on. She smiled at his struggles and took his onslaught of words.

"You bitch how could you! I swear I'll kill you for this! I'll kill you!" It was beautiful to the mistress, his outburst. So full of fire and conviction, all she had to do now was steer it in the right direction.

"I know what you are going through. To have something so precious taken away from you and to be so weak."

"Then why?!" he bellowed. She stilled her back and stood even straighter before gracing him with a response.

"Because I was treated with the same manner as yourself. So full of expectation and life. Starting to move on and find myself after dark times. Then I was shunned, cast aside by the ones I called friends, by the so called 'light' side. Then something was taken from me. Brutally and without care. I was made this way, to see the world for what it truly is and I wanted everyone to open their eyes." She paused, when she knew she had his full attention she went on.

"So daft this world of ours to put things in a black and white perspective. Never reading between the lines to snuff out the various forms of evil. I took action and control of my life. Now you can too. The ones that love us will always betray us." The man stilled with his lunging motions and though on her words.

His eyes traveled to her and took the time to really travel over her. To the outside glance, she was anger and hate. Evil bred in the purest of forms. To him, she was sorrow and vengeance. Yes, this woman was broken and torn into a pile of bones, then rebuilt into fury and power. Her troubles made her gain the power she now held and caused the vision to become so a beautiful destruction. He felt pity and cast his eyes downward.

"Save your pity, I do not need it nor will it aid me in any way. What I require has more depth than that." His eyes rose to meet hers once more. "And what is that?"

The mistress steps closer to the captured man before uttering lowly, "Believers."

The mistress turns her back on the man leaving him a moment to soak in her words. "The world is sick, it's become lazy and lines have blurred between 'light' and 'dark'. When I was with the 'light', I was a tool, a means to an end for their twisted sense of morality." She turns to face the man once more.

"Well, I quickly got out, but not before I was punished for being who I was." The ominous statement left to dry in his mind. By now, the man was released; too enamored with the tale the Dark Mistress was feeding him.

"Don't you see, I am just waking up the world so it learns from its mistakes. I took from you and others, so you all could stop pretending that you were in a perfect world. So you could stop believing you were in safe." Her footsteps towards him fell with a heavy crunch but their eyes never strayed from one another.

" Nowhere is safe. Not the 'light' or the 'dark'. If you join me, I will open your eyes and help you learn the true colors of this world." The man stood still, pondering on the newly given proposition for a moment. He had nothing left; this woman had suffered like he now is suffering. Whatever turned her to this, to unleashing such anger was brought on by someone close. He was just a sheep, and she was asking to be his Sheppard.

He looked to her out stretched right arm before looking deep into her eyes, and offering his arm in return. Once he did, she quickly drew her wand to his arm and began to draw invisible lines. He screamed from the burning flames that filtered under his skin. The Dark Mistress held strong and didn't relent until she had finished his arm. Dark lines bleed through to just under the thin lay of his skin. He looked are his newly forged tattoo in awe. A great lion, made of bone with a dead crown of roses and thorns adorn its head. In the brush, a serpent with a blood stained eye. When he looked to his mistress once more, she had her hand stretched forth once more but this time with a cut in her hand. The blood slowly traveled down it. This is it, no going back. A new future for him and those like him. The man cut his own hand and placed in tightly within hers. A faint glow shown around their joined hands of a dark red and ash grey before fading away.

"What are your orders, Mistress?" The Mistress smiled lightly at the declaration before answering him. "We need more Believers." Is all she said in parting.

* * *

When everyone arrived back at the manor it quickly turned into an uproar. The older members of the order yelled to try and quiet the younger one's on going argument. Seamus's voice was the loudest of all freely giving out 'I told you so'.

"Well I hope now that you will finally get your head out of your arse and see what I've been saying all along!" Harry just sat still nearly in the fetal position. His mind filled with flashes of his childhood day at school to the events that last couple of hours and back again. "You're blindness almost killed us, Harry!"

"Stop it, Seamus! Can't you see the condition he's in?!" His red-headed counterpart defended him against the raging man. "It's ok sweetheart. It's over. Come back to me."

The soft murmurs of her voice helped little by little and the woman was ever thankful that her children were not here to see their father like this. As she whispered to her comatose husband she silently damned the woman that caused this. First her brother now her husband; she would not stand another assault on her family.

"Leave him, he's about as useful as a pile of boar dung." No sooner than the insult left his mouth did he have to deflect a nasty hex thrown by none other than Draco.

"Watch your tongue, Seamus. Be careful of how you speak to my brother." The pale man stood his ground strongly, the chill in his voice leaving no room for argument.

"Draco that is enough. We shouldn't be raising our wands towards one another. Both of you stand down." Minerva called to the fuming men. She couldn't believe the fierceness in which Seamus had spoken about Harry, nor could she believe the deep level of protectiveness in which Draco showered him in. The blond man indeed did calm down but only after the temperamental Gryffindor sat.

A pregnant pause coated the already tight room before the savior came back to himself. "Seamus is right, he's right. I've let my pride keep me from seeing what has been practically shoved down my throat." Ginny helped her still trembling husband to his feet as he addressed everyone. "It could have killed us today and has killed others."

The last part trailed off, heavy tears escaping grass green eyes. "Harry, you can't beat yourself up over it. You've always wanted to see the best in people; even your worst enemies." Luna spoke, the last part aimed with a smile towards Draco.

The slytherin ghosted a hint of a smile to the woman but returned his watchful gaze back to the calming Irishman in front of him. Harry turned his head towards the pregnant woman on borrowed strength and replied, "It doesn't excuse my lack of sense." The minister took this as an opportunity to step in to excuse himself, having somewhat been in agreement with Seamus.

"I must go to the ministry to tend to defenses and other political matters before it gets out of hand. I'll owl when I can with updates." With a light _pop_ the man was gone.

"Well, are we going to sit and sulk or are we going to discuss what we need to do in light of this new attack?" Fleur's soft but firm voice rang out to her fellow man. The youngest red-head could hardly stop the scowl at the sound of her sister-in-law's voice. After all these years she still couldn't take to the French woman. Her older brother leveled her a disapproving look quite akin to the one she was giving his wife. He never did understand why his mother and sister had such a dislike of his beloved. "Fleur is right, we can't sit and stew. What's first?"

"That's easy; we take down the bloody wench." Harry flinched at Seamus's words but bit his tongue all the same.

"You forget that this is not only a woman that is heavily protected but also a woman that has bested us all in dueling all her life." The room reluctantly agreed with Neville. Dean leaned forward towards his skeptical friend his ire barely hidden, "But we still have to act before she kills anyone else! We've bested Voldemort and Voldemort's best; we can surely take out Hermione and her deranged lot!"

"Even as powerful as he was Voldemort had restraint and a purpose. He killed with strategy. We now face Hermione, who is brilliant as it is with a wand, but now we face Hermione without common morals. You're telling me that you want to take on a woman that just used a stadium full of families as target practice? I'd rather have tea with Bellatrix thank you." Neville pointed out the flaws of Dean's plan.

"I agree with Neville and Dean. Yes we should engage but we must figure out how to do so with delicacy."

"I'm more inclined to agree with Mr. Longbottom. Ms. Granger seemed adamant with causing as much pain and despair. If I'm correct it was aimed at Mr. Potter?" Minerva gave her diplomatic suggestion with an apologetic look to her once student. Harry gave a shuddered breath as everyone turned to him for clarification. "About six and half years ago Hermione and I were having our usual weekly tea. She seemed a little subdued but hopeful all the same.

 _Memory_

 _"_ _Everything alright there, Moine?" Hazel eyes met emerald before she plastered a fake smile on._

 _"Top shape, just thinking is all, Harry." The man poured himself a cup of hot herbal tea, and then took his seat next to his obviously struggling friend. "It's alright to tell me anything. You know I'll help you as best as I can." The kind smile of his face made a flicker of guilt pass through her eyes but was quickly schooled._

 _She knew he saw it but didn't comment on it. People really didn't give the man enough credit for his acute ability to read people. "Have you ever been so sure of something just to be driven in the complete opposite direction?"_

 _"Hello Hermione, my name is Harry Potter. The boy whose life is continuously driven in different directions." Both share a good laugh at the man. The room settled back down then Harry really took stock of his friend. A few silent tears fell into her cup and it was clear he truly misread the question._

 _"Hermione, I don't know what is going on between you and Ron, but we are friends. Not just me and Ron, but you as well. Don't feel like you can't come to me if it involves one of me best mates. I'll still knock sense into him if he doesn't treat you right"_

 _"Thank you, Harry. I suppose I should get going." He stood and walked the sad woman to the door. Before she left though, he tried to reach her one last time._

 _"Hermione, if you want something just go for it. You're a strong woman and deserve to be happy. Nothing should stand in your way, not even my block head best friend." The smile she offered him nearly blinded him. He knew she had been wanting to hold off on kids to better her career. He felt accomplished at figuring that that was what she and Ron fought about that had his friend so down. He would have to speak to Ron about the pressure he was putting on his wife._

 _Memory End_

"When she left, I flooed Ron to set up a meeting with him. Thought it would help if we talked man to man. Well, Ron always did have a bad temper but the naked aggression he was showing I just chalked up to embarrassment."

 _Memory_

 _"_ _What's going on, Harry? You seemed quite mum on the details of this visit." Harry sighed but didn't beat around the tree._

 _"It's about Hermione." Immediately the red-headed man perked up. "What about my wife?"_

 _"Well, as you know we had our weekly tea and normally it's spent talking about our latest marriage blunders; this time she seemed distant and disoriented." Ron relaxed a bit but with slight apprehension still._

 _"Yeah, she's been in a right good fit lately. I think she's just nervous about us finally starting a family of our own."_

 _"That's just it, mate. She nervous but Ron, I don't think she's ready yet. You know Hermione has always wanted a career before she settles down with children."_

 _The boy who survived was taken about as Ice blue eyes turned cold with anger before him. "She doesn't need a career; I can and am supporting us both. We aren't getting any younger and I would like to have some kids before I turn ancient."_

 _"Just because you are ready doesn't mean she is ready, Ron. I mean when have you ever known Mione to sit home and just wait on anyone to dote on her?"_

 _Ron banged cup on the table spilling a little of contents all the while raising his voice._ _"It's not your business to worry about my wife! Our marriage is just fine and I am handling it. Hermione doesn't need a damn career if we have plenty of money to spare! She's supposed to wait for me to come home and dote on her, just like I'm supposed to lead my household just like dad and mum! If I say we are ready for kids then damn it, we are ready for kids!"_

 _The chosen one could hardly believe his ears at the nonsense his pal was spewing. He watched as Ron stormed to the fireplace and took his immediate leave._

 _Memory End_

The room all had mixed feelings running through it. Some of understanding, others of understanding but the most prominent was the look of disgust on Fleur's gorgeous features. Harry understood the look because he felt it himself. Draco's face held stone still and blank as he could manage; but even he couldn't hide the flicker of sickness he felt at the story. Harry felt his wife's hand on his shoulder and took it gladly.

"I told Ginny about what Hermione and I talked about, then about what Ron and I discussed. I expressed the concern I felt of both of them and she suggested that I stay out of it. Hearing how Ron reacted only solidified her words to stay out. I told her that Hermione was clearly hurting and reaching out for help. She argued that she should trust her husband enough to talk to him and settle it like the married couple that they are. We fought for most of the night and eventually it lead to her leaving for her mum's."

Harry sighed deeply recalling the heated discussion that nearly ended his relationship with her. "It was a bad time that. I sulked for the better part of the week before one night Hermione flooed into my living room."

 _Memory_

 _The man sat in his overstuffed armchair with a glass of fire whiskey clutched tightly in his hand. He looked at the smoldering fire it somewhat alike with his soul at the moment. He scoffed at his relation to it as he sipped his poison. Ginny was gone thanks to his stupidity and here he was alone once more. He prepared to throw the glass into the awaiting fair pit right before it burned green and in ran a sobbing Hermione Ganger-Weasley. He became alarmed and stood to catch her as she fell into his arms._

 _"Hermione what on earth is the matter?" He attempted to calm the distraught woman but to no avail. He could only hold her as she sobbed uncontrollably._

 _"Hermione please love, I need to know what is wrong" The woman did her best to answer her friend between chocked sobs._

 _"R-Ron, he's s-s-so angry." A brief flash of anger remembering that this is what got him in trouble to begin with. He studied his friend's face for a moment. Tear streaks ran a river down her reddened cheeks. He looked a little further but stopped so he wouldn't risk seeing anymore of the redness that continued down past her chin. Instead he sat her down on the near-by couch._

 _Hermione's breath was catching but the water was slowly drying up. Harry paused but hated what he had to do. "Look Hermione, I know this isn't what you want to hear but you have to go back and talk to Ron; settle whatever it is that is coming between you two."_

 _Brown narrowed with disbelief. "What? No Harry you don't understand I can't! Not after-"_

 _"Yes you can, Hermione. You're a strong woman and I'm sorry that Ron is being a git right now but he loves you and he will listen after he calms down." The woman steadily pleaded with him that she couldn't but he just kept strong. If he didn't he would cave and become involved again and that didn't bode well for him anymore._

 _"Hermione, I can't be involved anymore. Ginny left me because I wouldn't leave it alone. Please just, you have to try; I just want to stay out of it." The look that cast itself into the woman's eyes scared Harry to the bone. It was fearful, resentment, but most of all, excruciating._

 _Without another word the fair skinned witch stood and left the way she came, but just a bit more broken._

 _Memory End_

* * *

 **This is my first time writing to this magnitude any suggestions would be nice. Thank you**


End file.
